


What a family, what a night

by janetimothyfreeman



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hide and Seek, M/M, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetimothyfreeman/pseuds/janetimothyfreeman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock, Hamish and John play hide-and-seek. Fluff.</p><p>(Johnlock Trope Challenge, day 14: "I will find you." http//johnlocktropechallenge.tumblr.com)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a family, what a night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, guys!
> 
> I know I'm a bit late, but this is my first challenge ever, so... I'm pretty excited about it!!
> 
> I hope you like it! :D
> 
> Jane.
> 
> PS: I know this doesn't fill the prompt at all, but I wanted to write it anyway. :P

“John, you can’t be serious.”

“Come on, Sherlock. Hamish wants to play!” He hugged the little boy in his arms and kissed his forehead. “Don’t you?”

“Yes, papa! Please!”

Sherlock sighed.

“This is so boring, John.”

The doctor chuckled.

“Sherlock, if you want so much to hide, go on then. Hamish and I will look for you!”

The detective looked at them suspiciously for a moment, then nodded.

“Fine. But you’ll have to count until one thousand.”

“Hey! That’s not fair!”

“The life isn’t fair, John.” He smirked. “Now, go, go! I need to hide myself.”

“Okay. And your mind palace doesn’t count as a place!”

“Damn it!”

"Mind your mouth, Sherlock!"

* * *

_**1000 numbers later…** _

“Hamish and dad: here we go!”

The boy almost jumped out of John’s arm, looking eagerly for his papa.

“Calm down, my little boy. We’re gonna find him, I promise!” He laughed while searching under the sofa.  _Sherlock can be a smart arse in almost all the things, but hide-and-seek isn't one of them._

“Papa, where are you?”

No response.

“Hamish, you’re not supposed to call your father like that. It ruins the game!” He smiled and gave a good look around the flat, trying to see some clue. “There is not a lot of places he could hide, right? Not with that long legs of his.” He pondered about it for a minute. “I know where he is!”

They went straight Hamish’s bedroom, only to find soft dark curls showing up behind the wardrobe.

John pointed it to Hamish and made a hush signal for him, earning a smile and a nod from the little boy.

“Where are Sherlock, Hamish? I can’t find him anywhere… Perhaps-” then they approached the wardrobe quickly and shouted, earning an equal scream from Sherlock. “Here you are!”

“John, that’s not fair! You’re not supposed to find me, for God's sake!”

The doctor put Hamish in his arms and pulled Sherlock out of his hideout, kissing his mouth softly with a smile. “I will _always_ find you.”


End file.
